


Whole Again

by Productive_Writings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Productive_Writings/pseuds/Productive_Writings
Summary: Before he got home, Nero had told Kyrie he had a surprise for her.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 42





	Whole Again

Kyrie was waiting at the top of the steps leading down to their home’s garage when the van finally pulled in. It was late, and she had put all of the children to bed despite their persistence that they needed to stay up until Nero and Nico came home, promising that they would see them first thing in the morning.

She descended the stairs as Nero exited the vehicle, his blue jacket removed and instead folded over his right arm. He greeted Kyrie, tired from the long day he’d had, but happy to be home with her, and offered her the jacket. “I said I had a surprise for you, it’s in here.”

Kyrie took the jacket, focusing all of her attention on it to find this ‘surprise’, checking the inside lining and all of the pockets until she located a book embellished with a decorative gold ‘V’ on the cover, and began to flick through it. A book of poems? Was that really Nero’s big surprise?

She looked up from the book quizzically, questioning what he was trying to show her, only to see Nero wave at her with his right arm, no longer hidden by the draped material of his jacket - not a mechanical prosthesis, not even a demonic arm, but a human one, the likes of which she hadn’t seen him with for almost 6 years. Kyrie dropped both Nero’s jacket and the book, covering her mouth in shock before reaching out with both hands to hold his, making sure that what she was seeing was real. 

She hadn’t just fallen asleep waiting for Nero to come home, had she?

Bringing th palm of Nero’s right hand up to her face, she leaned into the warm touch, smiling. No, this wasn’t a dream. Nero was here, he was real, _this_ was real.

Kyrie liked this surprise.


End file.
